Where are you, Shinichiniichan?
by Aeyra
Summary: Conan is Shinichi's little brother. When he disappears after going to Tropical Land, Conan tries to solve the mystery. A story told in diary entries. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_December 8__th_

Shinichi-niichan bought me a diary today! He told me that I should write what I feel like in this. I think I will! It's very fun, I'll show it to Genta-kun, Mitsuhiko-kun, and Ayumi-chan tomorrow!

_December 9__th_

Today, I showed my new diary to my friends. Ayumi-chan thought it was so cool that my brother got me a diary. I love Shinichi-niichan, he's so nice! He played soccer with me today, but he's too good. I couldn't block a single goal, even with Mitsuhiko-kun helping me.

_December 10__th_

Shinichi-niichan says he going with Ran-neechan to the amusement park tomorrow! I wanted to go with him, but he says only him and Ran-neechan are going. I know, I'll invite my friends to come with me! That way, I can go to Tropical Land!

_December 11__th_

No one could come today, so I stayed home. I finished my homework like my brother told me to, but he's taking an awfully long time. He said he'd be back before dinner, where is he? Oh, the phone's ringing, better pick it up…

Ran-neechan just called and asked where Shinichi-niichan is. I told her I didn't know. She said I should come over to her house because I haven't had dinner yet. Where did Shinichi-niichan go?

_December 13__th_

Shinichi-niichan hasn't been seen since yesterday. Ran-neechan told me not to worry about him. But I'm scared; Ayumi-chan is too. She says maybe Shinichi-niichan has been kidnapped. Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun tried to cheer me up today, but how could I cheer up? Shinichi-niichan, I need you back now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_December 14__th_

Now I'm really worried, Shinichi-niichan. Okaa-san and otou-san came over from America today so they could talk to police officers. I heard your name, what happened? Okaa-san played with me, and tried to teach me how to sing to cheer me up. It was fun, but she says I sing worse than you. Shinichi-niichan isn't a very good singer.

Otou-san read me a Sherlock Holmes book. I like them because the author has my name. Conan! He says he named me after him when you suggested it. Sherlock Holmes is so cool, I wanna be a detective when I grow up, like him and Shinichi-niichan!

_December 15__th_

Okaa-san and otou-san were busy today, they couldn't play with me today, so I went to my friends. We played soccer for a little bit, and I was on Ayumi-chan's team. We beat Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun by one point. I like Ayumi-chan, but I think Genta-kun and Mitsuhiko-kun feel the same way, what should I do?

Ran-neechan came looking for you after school today, Shinichi-niichan. She's just about as worried as I am about you. Are you two a couple?

When okaa-san and otou-san came back, they also looked very worried. I think something happened to you, and nobody will tell me. Why not?

_December 16__th_

I snuck out of school and went to Tropical Land to investigate by myself. My friends wanted to come with me, but I told them no. I asked people if they saw you, but I couldn't find anybody. Being a detective is hard. You never find any clues. How do you do it, Shinichi-niichan?

_December 17__th_

I went back to Tropical Land. I found a person who saw you! She said you went into an alleyway, and I looked for stuff. The ground was all trampled and messed up. I think you got into a fight or something. There was also a piece of ripped up paper. But I couldn't read it. I think it looked like this.

_I've been capt-_

I haven't learned too many words yet. But I don't want otou-san to know I skipped school, so I can't show him. I know, I'll show it to Ran-neechan! She knows lots of words, right?

_December 18__th_

Ran-neechan says the last word is 'captured' like kidnapped. Have you been kidnapped, Shinichi-niichan? Ran-neechan made me show it to otou-san, and he got all mad. Not at me or Ran-neechan, but at something else. He yelled a curse word, but it's bad, so I won't write it. He told the police, and ignored me. If you've really been captured, then please escape soon. Everyone wants you back, Shinichi-niichan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_December 19__th_

Okaa-san was crying today. We got a letter in the mail from the kidnapper. He says that you're still alive, and sent a photo to prove it. Otou-san says a photo can't prove anything, but I think it's a real photo. But you look really scary, Shinichi-niichan. There's blood running from the corner of your mouth, and you're all tied up. Are you okay? The kidnappers said they want ransom, but they won't give you back until you do a job for them. They said okaa-san and otou-san will have to pay them every month to keep you alive. Ran-neechan came over crying like okaa-san. Make sure they don't kill you, okay, Shinichi-niichan?

_December 20__th_

Otou-san got an email from the kidnappers, and they had a live video chat. Me and okaa-san were watching it with him. They were pointing a gun at your head the entire time, and I almost couldn't breathe. I was so scared. They said to put the money in an envelope and leave it under a bench in Tropical Land. And if we told the police, they'd shoot you through the head.

They let you talk for a little bit, and you talked to me. "Hey Conan-otouto. Don't worry about me, I'm okay at the moment. Just focus on school, and soccer. Be with your friends. I won't be able to come back for a while. Do good during gym class at school, okay?" Then they hit you really hard in the face, and turned off the video. Why did they do that? Was it a clue?

_December 21__st_

It's the first day of winter, and it was snowing today. Usually, you'd take me outside and play with me, but you're not here. Otou-san put the money under the bench like your kidnappers told him to. I thought about why they would hit you, and then I thought that what you said was really weird. "Do well in gym class." Does it mean you've been locked up in a school warehouse somewhere?

That would mean the school has to be abandoned, right? That's the only way. I told Ayumi-chan, Genta-kun, and Mitsuhiko-kun, and they're coming to help me search for you tomorrow. I stole a map of Beika and Tokyo from your room, I hope you don't mind. I'm coming to find you, Shinichi-niichan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_December 22__nd_

We didn't manage to find anything today. The first thing we did was see if the money under the bench had been taken, and it was. I thought if it hadn't been taken yet, we could look and nobody would suspect us because we're just kids. But that didn't work.

I tried to find an abandoned school warehouse, and only managed to find one. But you weren't there, so I'm pretty sure it wasn't it. Mitsuhiko-kun found some dried blood on the floor though. Did they move you? Try to hold on, Shinichi-niichan.

_December 23__rd_

Okaa-san and otou-san got really mad at me for sneaking off yesterday. They said it was too dangerous, and they didn't want me skipping any more school. I told them that Mitsuhiko-kun found a blood spot, but they thought I was just trying to get out of trouble. We're all going to sneak out tonight and go to the warehouse again, I'll write again once I get home.

Okaa-san and otou-san are asleep, good. They didn't see me sneak out. But I'm sure that's where you are! I saw you, but you were unconscious. We were going to call the police, but they heard Ayumi-chan, and threatened to shoot. Then, they left, and I think they put you into a van. We were so close! I'm not sure if I should tell okaa-san and otou-san. They'd get mad at me. What would you do, Shinichi nii-chan?

_December 24__th_

It's Christmas Eve today. We invited Ran-neechan and Mouri-ojichan and Kisaki-obachan over for dinner, but Kisaki-obachan couldn't come. She said she was busy.

I was too scared to tell okaa-san I snuck out, so I told Ran-neechan. She said I did a good job, and she'd tell okaa-san and otou-san for me. They listened for her, and then otou-san called the police and told them to inspect the warehouse. They said the blood on the floor matched your DNA. I'm happy. I'm actually helping. We're closer to finding you now. Oh, and merry Christmas, Shinichi-niichan! I'll try to save you as a Christmas present!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_December 25__th_

I got lots of presents from okaa-san and otou-san. They gave me a new skateboard, a toy airplane, toy cars, and some detective gadgets that record noises and stuff. I didn't manage to get out and try to save you, since okaa-san wouldn't let me go. They found a present that you hid in your room for me, and it was the best present! To everybody else, it might just be a Sherlock Holmes book, but it was yours. And anything that Shinichi-niichan gives to me is the best thing ever!

_December 26__th_

Okaa-san and otou-san had to leave for America today. They wanted me to come with them, but I told them no. I said I was going to find you. They said that it was too dangerous and otou-san would get the police to find you, but I said that I was a detective, and nothing was going to stop me. Ran-neechan offered to let me stay at her house, so that's where I am right now.

I had a nightmare about you, Shinichi-niichan. I dreamt that those people who kidnapped you shot you in the head, and you died. I went to Ran-neechan's room because I was scared, and she let me sleep with her. She told me that you were good enough to find a way out, and that you'd be back soon. But, everybody says that, and you're not back yet. I'm not sure if I can believe that anymore.

_December 27__th_

Ran-neechan was crying this morning. I asked her why, and she said it was because she was worried about you. I didn't say anything, because I didn't know what to say. She made me pancakes for breakfast, and they were really good. After breakfast, I went outside to play with Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, and Genta-kun.

It snowed again last night, so we found a hill and went sledding. Once, when I was sharing a sled with Ayumi-chan, our sled tipped over and we both fell into the snow. It reminds me of when we did that, Shinichi-niichan. I wanted to find you today, but Genta-kun said that his parents told him to be home by 4, so we couldn't go. I'm definitely going tomorrow though, Shinichi-niichan.

_December 28__th_

Nobody could go with me, so I went to the abandoned warehouse by myself. I searched and searched for clues, but I only found a CD in a case. I went back to Ran-neechan's house, and played it, in case it was from you. It was.

Ran-neechan started crying when she saw you on the screen because your face was all bloody and you looked sick. I was hugging her, because I was scared. It was like my nightmare. "Conan-otouto, please don't worry about me. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you for Christmas. I hope you got my present for you.

"I know you're searching for me, but I have to tell you to stop. It's too dangerous for a little kid like you, and I'm not going to let you do it. I just have to do a job for these guys. If it goes well, I'll be back by New Years. Make sure you take your medicine if you're sick. Bye, Conan-otouto."

Don't look for you anymore? Why Shinichi-niichan? I'm not listening to you say that. I'm coming to find you no matter what anybody says. I just need more clues to work with. I'm a detective after all, even if I'm not as good as you, Shinichi-niichan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_December 29__th_

I was thinking all day and all night about what you said in the video. 'Take your medicine'? It's another clue for me, isn't it? It has something to do with sickness. A hospital, a factory, and Ran-neechan just suggested an abandoned drug pharmacy. The last place I saw you was that abandoned school warehouse, so you'd probably be in a place like that again, right?

Ran-neechan called over all of my friends for me, and says she'll come with us to find an abandoned warehouse. I hope we'll find you. We found you easily last time, Shinichi-niichan.

_December 30__th_

I'm starting to wonder if you're still in Tokyo. We must have searched every single building for you. But you weren't in any of them. Maybe they hid you in a hospital? I'll rewatch the video. Just wait a second while I put it up…

The background actually looks pretty nice as I look at it again. Maybe the people who kidnapped you are really rich? I just told Ran-neechan, and she said it's a possibility. Maybe it's one of the yakuza in town. They're pretty powerful and rich. But where does the medicine come in now?

_December 31__st_

It's only ten minutes until the new year. You said you might be back by now. It's snowing, just like last year. Last year, we celebrated New Years together. Just us, you made an entire party for me. You carried me around, and let me stay up until midnight. Ran-neechan wanted me to go to sleep early, so I'm writing using a flashlight. Kogerou-ojichan wouldn't let us outside today because he wanted us to prepare for New Year's.

We had a big dinner with sushi, sashimi, and a bunch of other things. I wish you were here to celebrate New Year's with me. Oh yeah, I started the book you gave me, Shinichi-niichan. It's really good!

_January 1__st_

It's a new year, and I snuck out again. I went around this neighborhood that looked really nice, and heard something weird. Some screaming about 'Solve it you *****' I'm not writing down the word because you said it was a bad word, Shinichi-niichan. But maybe it was your kidnappers, because they want you to solve a puzzle. I'm definitely taking Ran-neechan there tomorrow. She wants you back nearly as much as I do, Shinichi-niichan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_January 2__nd_

Ran-neechan came with me today. She pretended to selling magazines and she said I was her little brother. The woman who opened the door was a foreigner. She had really blonde hair and these creepy eyes. She was really pretty, but really scary. Like a snake.

I ran into her house, saying it was really cool. I was really trying to see if I could find a room where you might be. Ran-neechan scolded me, but the woman said it was fine. I asked if there were other people living with her, and she said there weren't. I listened really carefully, but I didn't hear a thing. Maybe I made a mistake?

_January 3__rd_

Something really weird happened today. I went to our house to clean it, because it was getting dusty, and I found a little girl about my age at the front door. She was dressed in really baggy clothing, and she had strawberry-blonde hair. I asked her why she was here, and she said she wanted to see Conan Kudo. When I said it was me, she said she had information about you. She said her name was Haibara Ai. She asked if she could stay in our house tonight, and I showed her to my room. I wonder who she really is.

_January 4__th_

She told me what she had to say. I took her to Ran-neechan's house first, because I thought Ran-neechan might want to know what happened to you too. She said she was in the woman's house we visited yesterday, and was hiding in a cupboard. She said the woman's name was Vermouth, and she was protecting her. We asked from what, and she said the Black Organization. She says they kidnapped you because they need a problem solved in order to catch a traitor. They left behind a puzzle that they couldn't solve. She says she was part of the Organization until she left and they tried to kill her. Vermouth protected her, and kept her in her house along with Shinichi-niichan.

She says that you weren't treated very well because you wouldn't cooperate. You're being kept in the basement, with the puzzle. You have a week left before they'll kill you. I asked her if she would help me go back for you. She said yes. Ran-neechan asked why Vermouth would protect her if the rest of the Organization wanted to kill you. She said that Vermouth was her mother.

_January 5__th_

We went back to Vermouth's house today. When she saw Ai-chan with me, she was more open. But she said we couldn't talk for long because there were other people in her house today. They were beating up Shinichi-niichan. She said not say anything, or else they'd kidnap me and kill me. She said to come back when Ai-chan comes to me again, that way, I'll know when a good day to release Shinichi-niichan is. I'll have to do it alone, because she thinks it's too dangerous for her and Ai if the Organization finds out. I'm almost there, Shinichi-niichan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*End of story one. There will be a sequel. And hopefully something after that.*

_Something__th __of January_

I don't know what date it is. I just know that I'm in a dog crate, and it's been a couple days at least since I rescued you, Shinichi-niichan. Ai-chan came to Ran-neechan's house like she said she would if it was a good day. Vermouth showed me to your room, and said she couldn't help me anymore than that. She said that the men who kidnapped you were coming back in about thirty minutes. The door was locked, so I had to search for key. It was under the carpet. I wonder if Vermouth put it there so I could find it.

When I got into your room, you were all tied up and half unconscious. I managed to wake you up and untie most of the knots. You hugged me and thanked me, and got up, but it looked like you were struggling. Vermouth smiled apologetically at you as we passed her, and Ai-chan looked on emotionlessly.

"I wish you luck, Silver Bullet-kun." I don't know who she was talking to. She was looking at both of us. You acknowledged her with a nod.

You opened the door, and the men in black were standing there. I was terrified, you pulled on my hand and started running in the opposite direction. Vermouth and Ai-chan had somehow already disappeared. Down the hallway, we saw a back door. You had just reached in and gotten when I tripped. One of the men grabbed me, and pushed a cloth over my mouth. They stuffed me into a burlap sack and I fell asleep.

I woke up in a weird place; it's all crystalline like a laboratory or something. I'm being kept in a cage like I said earlier. They put a cloth over it after a little while, so now I can't see anyone who comes into the room. They said you managed to escape, but they're going to use me as ransom to get you back. You have a month before they decide I'm 'disposable'. They only thing they're letting me keep with me is this diary.

I'm really scared; I think they might kill me. I'm really hungry and thirsty, but no one really seems to care about that. It's cold and dark in this cage, like a cave. It's hard to sleep, because there's hardly enough space to lie down. But at least I got Shinichi-niichan out. It's the only thing I can be happy about now.

~_Conan Kudo_

_To Shinichi-niichan_


End file.
